


Kinktober, Day One

by Bookcaseninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lead up to smut, kinktober day one, vascar is a teasing little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Requested by @annathewitch on tumblr.





	Kinktober, Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly as the title says. Requested by @annathewitch on tumblr.

"Ca-can I touch you?"

The words were soft, hesitant, and if he hadn't been standing so close, you might not have heard him.

A smile curved your lips. "Of you can, darling," You replied just as quietly.

It took him a minute, two minutes, three before he finally worked up the nerve to place his hand on the outside of your thigh, just below your hip. His skin was cool to the touch and his fingers were clenching and unclenching just the slightest bit, like he was unsure if he be touching you there. You put your hand over his, silently trying to encourage him.

He placed his other hand on your other thigh and you placed your other hand over that one. A moment passed and he hesitantly stepped closer, so that his bare chest was pressed against your back.

You leaned back into him, tilting your head onto his shoulder so you could see his face. You expected him to look nervous and he did, but there was also an expression of awe on his face, one that you'd only seen a handful of times before.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered.

Your smile grew and you craned your neck a little further so you could kiss the corner of his jaw. Coming from him, the compliment meant so much to you.

As your lips left his skin, he started moving his hands. Slowly, so slowly, he slid them up your thighs. A soft noise bubbled in his throat when he touched the lace of your panties. At the top of them, he dipped his fingers the tiniest bit under the hem, just enough to sweep across the skin underneath. It was your turn to let out a soft noise.

You kept your hands over his as they paused for a minute before sliding under your shirt. With the lightest touches, he explored the soft skin of your abdomen. His fingers traced your curves and edges. His index finger briefly dipped into your navel. You felt your cheeks heat up when he spent a little more time running his hands over your stretchmarks and you subtly tried to shift his hands away. Unfortunately, it didn't escape his notice.

"Y/N," He murmured.

"Vascar," You murmured back, hoping to maybe distract him somehow.

It didn't work.

He turned his head and pressed a long-lasting kiss to your temple. You felt his lips move when he spoke again. "Do I need to remind you how beautiful you are?"

"Stretchmarks aren't beautiful," You insisted.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

The heat in your cheeks turned hotter and then flooded to the rest of your face as he gently, reverently traced each of your stretchmarks with the tips of his fingers. You tried again to shift his hands away with your own, but somehow ended finding your fingers trapped between his. An involuntary shiver ran up your spine.

Eventually (_finally_), his hands slid up further, out of reach of the stretchmarks. You couldn't hide your sigh of relief. There was a huff of air against the side of your head and you realized he was chuckling.

Before you could come up with some sort of sarcastic remark, his hands coming across your chest. His thumbs swept under your breasts, stroking the smooth skin there over and over.

The sensation took you by surprise and your breath caught in your throat. You leaned more of your weight against him, your hands tightening over his.

Vascar smiled wickedly and kissed your temple once more. His hands slowed down again, stroking over the sensitive skin of your breasts, all the while carefully avoiding your nipples. And as he touched you, he carefully nudged you forward. Towards the bed.

You jumped when the fronts of your legs touched hit the side of the bed and opened your eyes (when did you close them anyway?) to look up at Vascar. A squeak escaped you when you saw the evil smile, the dark twinkle in his eyes.

Fast, faster than your brain could process, he spun you to face him and laid you on your back in the middle of the bed. Before you could blink, he was there too, crawling up over you.

"Raise your arms, doll," He said, still wearing that wicked smile. You did and he stripped your shirt off you and tossed somewhere over the edge of the bed. Then his lips were on yours, soft yet demanding. You grasped his shoulders, using them as leverage to pull yourself up and kiss him back just as intensely.

Then his hands were on your breasts again, traveling the same path as moments before.

Only this time he didn't avoid touching your nipples.

You broke the kiss, a choked sound escaping your lips at the feel of his fingers pinching, twisting. You tossed your head back against the mattress and Vascar wasted no time in taking advantage of it. His mouth was at the edge of yours, the corner of your jaw, the hollow under your ear. He kissed his way across your neck and chest, pausing to take a little extra time at your most sensitive spots, making you release more sounds you didn't know you were capable of making. Almost before you realized it, his mouth was blazing a trail across one of your breasts. In no time at all, it was taking replacing the fingers at your nipple.

"Vascar!" You gasped when you felt the wet heat of his mouth cover your nipple. You raised your head to look at him, but as soon as it left the mattress, it was hitting it again. Your eyes closed of their own accord as his teeth and tongue started giving you the most exquisite of sensations.

He lingered there for while, then switched to your other breast and gave it the same attention. When he finally moved away from your breasts, you chest was heaving and you were whimpering.

His lips followed the same his fingers did in reverse. Blood rushed in your cheeks when he kissed each of your stretchmarks, but you didn't say anything. Then he was at your panties and instead of removing them, he mouthed at your hips through the thin fabric. You grasped at the sheets beneath you, but he didn't stay there long. Somehow, he managed to suck on your clit for the briefest of moments, making you moan and cry out before moving like the teasing bastard he was. You lifted your hips, trying to follow his mouth, but he placed a firm hand between your hips, effectively pinning you down.

"Vascar," You whimpered as he kissed the tops of your thighs, "please."

"Patience, doll," He murmured. "I'm just getting started."


End file.
